dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sram/Strength/2
Introduction A Strength Sram build. Characteristics Sram Soft Caps Sram Characteristics Raising Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Strength to 101. # Put all of your points into Strength. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats, the key two to are Wisdom and Agility. Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Tricky Blow to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Invisibility to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Mass Trap to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Poisoned Trap to 5. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Chakra Concentration to 5. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Fear to 5. * Lv. 62-71: Raise Chakra Impulse to 5. * Lv. 71-81: Raise Dagger Skill to 5. * Lv. 82-91: Raise Lethal Attack to 5. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Use a Young Adventurer Set. If you can't afford that use a Boon Set. Or at 10 you can wear all except the belt of Gobball Gear. At 20 try to get as much of gobbal set as possible , leave out hammer and get a pair of daggers if you want, but I do not recommand - you will mainly use traps, which causes more damage and gob set gives you 1 extra ap, so you can use mass trap and tricky trap in one turn. (Listed at bottom) You can also fair with adventure set for a long time. Use Gobball Set until you can use tree set(45). ( Treechnid Set might be bad if your using elories -2 mp, compensate with +mp boots or equipment, or don't use tree hat.) You could use Green Scaraleaf Set with treechnid set, and try to mix it up as full sets aren't always the best. Custom sets are actually the best. After, you'll learn to customize your own set very well. Weapons !Note: Daggers ARE NOT recommended till lvl 40, because of small ammount of damage after update! You can use bashers at lvl 29, but TRAPS WILL DEAL MORE DAMAGE!) Leveling Guide Most people have thier own opinions about leveling areas but this can give new people an idea of where to level. 1 - 3`15 Train inside Incarnam. You can also train here up to lvl 15. Then i would advise going out into Astrub. 3`15 - 9`10 Train at 1 to 3 gobballs. Using traps. (I recommend to stay incarnam till lvl 10`15 - Boars, Chaffers and Dungeon monsters gives lots of XP) 9`15 - 20 Prespic/Boar Quite easy to kill. Lay lots of traps. Edit: With the add-in of Incarnam, you should go to the spot (4,6) in the cemetary. Here, you can fight Prepubescent Chafer in groups of up to four. The reason you want this map however, is that there is a row of five spaces between the tombstones that is in a straight line, meaning you can use your tricky traps right in a row here for up to six spaces! The chafers will walk right over top of them, and take the full of your damage. By having an Young Adventurer Set and the 40-50 Strength that comes with it, you can easily level from 1-20+ (Though after 20 it gets admittedly very boring) here without much effort. God bless Dofus for making spots like this. =D 20 - 38`40 ???'s have been nerfed to give 0 exp. So you can find a place to level. Single treechnids, with some flowers in it. There are many places. You'll have to check around. (There are lots alternatives) 38 - 60 This is only for p2p which is at Piglets. Get a Prespic Set and they shouldn't be much of a problem. They give 3k - 15k Experience (If you have a good Wisdom set)and are rather quick. - Alot harder since presic nerf. You could use lots of magic resist armor and go. But you'll have to try to find alternatives. You can decide after this. *Edit by Ux- For that 38-60 range, you could possibly equip a good resist Crackler Set, with two 5 air resist Magus Fecalizer. The damage should be completely absorbed by the set (Not against crits, though, only about 5 damage should be taken if that happens) and the sword's damage can get gigantic, with it's 6-'30' damage, or choose the smaller maps and dual cast Tricky Blow for the damage of the spell plus the damage of pushback against walls.*